


Cold Drink of Water

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Accessories, Dog - Freeform, M/M, Patrick Gets a Dog, Yeti - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David makes sure that they accessorize for the new pup appropriately.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Cold Drink of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Photo challenge: Something with water

It had been 847 days of marital bliss when David finally gave in. Patrick had been very vocal about it. Patrick had been very subtle about it. He'd asked outright and debated it. He dropped hints whenever he could.

It was the Power Point presentation and adjoining spreadsheet for "How to Train Your Dog" after watching "How to Train Your Dragon" (now David finally understood why Patrick chose _THAT_ movie). "Patrick, while I will go on record to say that I don't really want to do this, you've worn me down," sighed David. "Your little, what did you call it, _slick dick_? And your spreadsheet that calls out that I get to be creative director for the dog's look... well, those helped convince me."

"YES! Oh, you are going to love having a dog! This is going to be the best! And, David, it's called a SLIDE DECK or Power Point," said Patrick as he was up and already grabbing his keys. 

"Where are you going?"

"To the Animal Shelter! Ted said a new litter of puppies just came in this week! Let's go David... Move!"

***

The Amazon driver was already leaving the store after dropping off an unusual amount of packages. Diego had licked all over the man's hands trying to give him kisses before Patrick picked up the pup and thanked the driver. Diego was now licking all over Patrick's face.

David came out from putting the boxes in the back, "Ew. We need to start carrying a facial wipe that won't dry out your pores since you insist on letting him lick you so much. You'll be using 100 of them a day! Imagine."

"Babe, he just gets so excited to meet new people. What were all those boxes anyways? We never get so many in one delivery."

David waved his hands dismissively and just commented softly, "Some things for Diego."

"I'm sorry, David, I didn't hear you? Did you say all of those boxes are for the dog you didn't want to get?" asked Patrick with a fond smile and hint of tease in his voice.

"Well, you did appoint me creative director and I thought that he needed some things. I can't have our dog living without his own collection of designer items. Should we take a look and open some?"

"David, I really hope you didn't go overboard."

They went into the backroom with Diego on their heels. David started to open package after package. Collars, leashes, a very fancy poop bag contraption ("We won't be seen with regular black bags, Patrick."), some ties for the collar. The last box David handed over to Patrick to open. "I think that you should open this last one."

Patrick cut into the box and pulled out two Yeti wine mugs -- each engraved with "Dad 1" and "Dad 2". Patrick's heart eyes immediately lit up and he said, "Oh, David, these are so great! But Yeti is expensive." Then Patrick pulled out the final item - a dog bowl engraved with "Diego". 

"Well, if we are going to be outside on the patio, we need cold wine. And my pup will not drink warm water. While Yeti isn't quite designer, I've read enough to know that he'll have cold water when he needs it. Only the best," said David as he picked up Diego and let him lick his face.

"Okay, Diego. We talked about this. One lick. ONE."


End file.
